MEMS devices can be useful in a variety of applications, including, for example, sensors that communicate with the surrounding environment, such as pressure sensors or acoustic sensors. In such applications, components of the MEMS devices can interact with the environment, and the interaction can be converted into electrical signal(s) that can be processed by a processor. Such MEMS devices include, but are not limited to, MEMS microphones, MEMS pressure sensors, MEMS flow sensors, and other applications.
Microphone device dies (including, e.g., MEMS microphone dies) are often secured within a package for environmental protection. The package can include a package lid mounted to a package substrate, and a port can be formed through some portion of the package to allow audio signals to reach the microphone.